Trampled Flowers
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Inspired while watching "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". One shot of Phineas's reaction after finding out Perry had been hit by the large tin foil ball.


Chao- After the premiere of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", there seemed to be plenty of fics about a character or underground organization attempting to take down Emperor Doofenshmirtz. This one is just gonna focus on a small possible scene IF the helicopter never took the rollercoaster.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own _Phineas and Ferb_.**

**Summary: Inspired while watching "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". One shot of Phineas's reaction after finding out Perry had been hit by the large tin foil ball. **

**Warnings: None**

**Parings: None**

**Trampled Flowers **

"Phineas! Ferb! You two are in so much trouble for this!" snapped a furious woman with short, red hair.

Two boys trudged sadly towards their deeply angered mother after stepping down from their rollercoaster. The brothers had finished building their first invention for summer when a team of rescuers had stopped them in front of a grocery store and forced all the kids to exit from the unsafe carts. Parents were called and arrived to pick up their kids. The pair who had constructed the city-wide machinery received plenty of harsh glances towards their direction.

Meanwhile their sister appeared to be quite pleased with what she had managed to accomplish. After her hard work of wanting to prove to her mother what the boys had been up to, she had at last busted her brothers. However, the satisfaction of completing her mission quickly turned hollow. Rather than embracing a great feeling and having a large weight lift up from her, the teen saw just how sadden everything turned.

The two children who constructed the ride were confused. They did not understand what the large dilemma was about; they only wanted to have fun for their first assignment when they returned to school.

The boy with red hair asked, "Um, Mom-"

"I had asked you boys to stay out of trouble!" Linda barked, "Where on Earth did you get the idea to build a rollercoaster through the city!"

"But the first thing teachers asked us is what we did all summer." Phineas answered, "Me and Ferb didn't want to send in something that was boring and-"

"But a rollercoaster!" Linda retorted, "Do either of you not UNDERSTAND how dangerous building a rollercoaster can be!"

"Ferb and I took all the precautions." the child explained, "And before we allowed anyone to go on, we had them signed wavers."

Before another word could be spoken, large amounts of people came scattering and screaming. Though the incident with the rollercoaster was new, it was old. Now, citizens were on the run from a giant aluminum ball rolling all over town. Fearing the threat and knowing the punishment could wait, Linda gathered her children and had them sprint in a separate direction away from all the destruction.

They all obeyed, but a certain line had captured a boy with large sapphire eyes when he heard, "Someone call a vet! There's a platypus that needs help!"

At once, Phineas gasped.

He was pretty sure the animal that had been injured was his own. He didn't believe the number of platypuses within the city of Danville was high. At once, he broke away from his mother's hold and ran in the direction everyone was racing from.

"Phineas!" the woman called her son with immense worry.

He didn't care; he kept his full pace. He needed to get to his pet as soon as possible. After passing through swarms of people, the boy came to a tall, purple building where a large section of the roof had been destroyed by the huge ball of foil. As his heart pumped at an incredible speed, his eyes scanned all around passed chunks of violate bricks, mashed up machinery, and broken concrete. Soon, over on the paved road, he spotted a small critter with teal fur.

"Perry!" Phineas cried. At once, he dashed over to the hurt animal.

Looking down, he knew right away the creature was his own pet and friend. There was something odd, though, about Perry that Phineas could not figure out. He didn't even notice a torn fedora laid not too far from the mammal; his focus was soon drawn when he could see just how badly injured the platypus was. Traces of blood was all around and Perry appeared to have one or two broken limbs. There was no telling just how many wounds came through from the inside.

"Perry…" the boy whispered as he knelt down the floor. The only good news so far was that the named pet still appeared to be alive. Before Phineas had a chance to check more on his friend, a swarm of men in grey uniforms and dark blue paddings came and encircled the two.

"Wha!" Phineas gasped.

No other words were spoken as two males placed the impaired monotreme on a stretcher. Then at once, a special ambulance with the writing OWCA on the sides came along. The men then quickly whisked over towards the white vehicle.

"Hey! Wait!" Phineas shouted. His name was soon called by his family, but he ignored the cry.

Tears welt in the boy's large eyes.

"Perry!" he called out with immense grief. He was soon stopped by his mother, who had a tight hold on his arm. The young child tried to pull himself from his parent's strong grip.

"Mom! I need to go after Perry!" Phineas begged, "Please!"

"Don't worry, little boy." assured a man in a green military suit with a white buzz cut and mustache, "Your little agent- I mean pet, will be taken care of by the OWCA."

"The wha?" Phineas questioned as he stopped his attempt to break free.

"Just a small organization for animals." an adult with curly red hair and thick violate glasses quickly stepped in.

"Err, right." the taller man agreed, "We'll be sure the little platypus will get all the treatment he needs."

"They'll take care of Perry." Linda tried to comfort her son after the two men rushed away with the family's pet into an ambulance. She then took hold of her child's arm once more and said sternly, "Besides, we have a lot to talk about."

Phineas glanced back once more towards his fallen companion. He then turned forward and nodded. Looking down, he noticed a small daisy within the cracks of the sidewalk. The tiny plant appeared it had finally sprouted, but had been trampled over by citizens running in terror from the ball of foil.

Closing his crestfallen eyes, he allowed salty water to cascade down his angular face.

The first day without school had ended.

Summer barely began, but it seemed as though everything had gone all wrong for the young boy named Phineas Flynn.

**The End**

Chao- A sad ending perhaps, but Chao had wanted to know how the family felt after Perry got hit with that ball of foil. Seriously, that left Perry in a cast for years! Anyways, please review.


End file.
